


My Pretty Boy

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Submissive Male reader, age gap, dom ransom, male reader is 21, ransom is 31, soft ransom, sweet ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Ransom has his eyes on you
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, Ransom Thrombey/Reader, Ransom/Male Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	My Pretty Boy

You try your best not to make eye contact with him, but it’s hard when he’s always around. Mr Harlen was busy writing so now, it was just you and Hugh.

You always felt his eyes on you, roaming over your form, he had told you once, how your ass looked fantastic in the grey slacks you wore, how the pop of color from your polo shirt made your eyes stand out.

Your hair, your smile, any and everything he could think of to say, he would, trying to lure you in, but...you knew his type, you knew he was just looking for a quick fuck and while that held appeal to you as well, you wanted more.

It was just how you were.

Didn’t mean you didn’t picture yourself getting railed by the man over the desk in the middle of the room, Hugh didn’t need to know that though, “You know you can call me Ransom right?” He suddenly whispers by you.

You startle, having not even heard him come closer to you as you file some paperwork for Harlen and put it away in the filing cabinet. Ransom...nearly has you pinned to the thing as you close it gently, you wet your lips and ignore how he’s pressed into you, “Ransom, sir please, I have to work.”

“Oh, oh I like that, say it again.” His voice sinks into you like water, so calming, so refreshing, dam him, “Sir.” You nearly stutter out.

His holds boldly land on your hips, you don’t know why you allow it, but you do, to caught up in his....everything. His scent, his soft hands sliding under your shirt, feeling over your stomach, the pinkie ring, adding to the yummy feel of him touching you like this. His lips kissing lightly over your neck and ear.

“Ransom....” You whisper, your eyes flutter closed when he pins you for real, not hiding his hard on from you in the slightest through his own slacks, “Yes?” He whispers back as his hands masterfully undo the belt to your pants and get the zipper down.

When one of his hands glides down into your boxers and wraps around your cock, you whimper and lean back as much as you can on him, surrendering to him, “That’s it, let me have you boy.”

You bite your lower lip and nod, his free hand caressing over your nipples, “I love the look of you, so beautiful, so...submissive...aren't you?”

“Yes sir.” You whine out when he starts jerking you off.

The hand playing with your nipples pinches them making you cry out loudly, that hand instantly slaps over your mouth firmly, the action just makes you moan deeply, “Shhhhhhhh pretty boy, shhhhhh.”

It’s like he knows your body perfectly, he jerks you off like a master at this game, he must be, he has to be, the way he brings you closer and closer to release, his own breathing rough as he dry humps into your ass, oh he felt so big behind his pants, fuck....the idea of him fucking you silly.

When he tightens his hand on your cock, you come with a shout of his name behind his hand as he ruts into you like a man starved for it.

It’s only once he’s let you calm down, that he nearly growls into your ear, “Meet me in my room, ten minutes, i’m going to fuck you so good baby boy.”

You whimper and nod, “Yes sir.”


End file.
